My Story
by aMuToLoVeR143
Summary: People talk about depression as though it is something weak. But coming out of it, the other side, alive, is stronger than anything they will ever do. Amu Hinamori experienced this torture. Will she ever find a way out? M for language and possible lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Darkness.

Complete and utter darkness.

Going to hell and back.

Meeting face to face with the devil on the trip.

Depression.

Being swallowed like a star sucked into a black hole.

That feeling that you will never get out.

But I did.

Name: Hinamori Amu.

Age: 16.

Hair color: Pink.

Times I've wanted to kill myself: More than you can count on both your hands and feet.

It all started when I was 10. The drama of middle school was a mere speck in my line of depression. I don't have to explain myself to people, but I'll just say my family was brutally murdered. Came home one day, took off my shoes, and there they were. Cut up into little shreds of what they once were.

Sure I cried. I am still not entirely sure how long. Days, months, years? Who was counting? All I knew was my family was dead and I was alive. You have no idea how many times I wanted to join them.

Now you're probably thinking the usual story of "Girl's family dies and she has to live in an orphanage where the owner rapes her everyday". But that is not my story. And also the well known tale of "Well maybe she was adopted at the last second by a nice boy who was willing to become her father but turns out to be a cold-hearted man who only wanted someone to take his anger out on." But that is not my story either.

You see my story is a mournful, dismal, and sinister story of a girl who had everything up until life belted her in the face, waking her up from her dream that life was perfect in the process.

A cold, hard reality check came into my vision. And now I know the truth. Life fucking sucks. But you have to live with it.

Oh and don't get me wrong with the whole rape thing. I've been raped three times. I've learned not to struggle anymore. I don't get the knight in shining armor story. The girl who gets raped and her handsome savior beats the shit outta the guy and saves the girl. I wish. No, I get dragged into the alleyway, stripped of my clothes, and brutally fucked.

Like I said before, the cold-hearted truth.

Of course I cried the first and second time but the third I just gave up and became disgusted with myself. I couldn't even look in a shop window, forget a mirror.

But anyways, forget getting raped, that's only the highlight of my messed up life.

Now you're probably thinking "What the hell is worse than getting raped three times?" Of course if you knew my life you'd be thinking "Damn," instead.

Once again, I'm getting off topic.

What I really want to tell you all is that in my tale, Cinderella is shot in between her eyes by her step sister and buried in the back yard while the prince is dragged through the town, enclosed in a barrel of spikes. Snow White, well the dwarfs teamed up, drugged her, and raped the shit out of that girl and sent the prince across the world to find the girl hidden in the basement, gagged and tied, screaming for a man who will never save her. And don't even get me started on Belle. She thought she could live in a house with a beast? Well tell that to the people who will eventually find her bones buried under the house and blood stains where she was ripped apart by an all too familiar "prince under a curse".

So you get the point? Lesson learned: There are no happy endings. They're all a heap of bull shit. Fairy tales don't happen, and people of the male species only want you for your body. And a human punching bag.

Life never goes the way you want it. Especially my life.

This is my story. A mournful, dismal, sinister story.

And it all changed when I met him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_Here I stand Empty hands Wishing my wrists were_

_bleeding To stop the pain from the beatings"_

_-Flyleaf_

_~Ten Years Ago~_

"Look, look! Mommy look! Your belly is moving!" exclaimed a 6 year old pinkette. "Can you see it?"

"Yes sweetie I can," Smiled the mother. Oh how precious her innocent one was.

The little girl looked up at her mother and grinned, "I can't wait to start bossing her around once she gets out of there!"

Looking up at the starts, the mother just sighed. She would never let anything harm her babies, she mentally promised. Ever.

_~Eight Years Ago~_

"Mom! Tell Ami to spit out my toy! It's new!" screamed an eight year old Amu. She would **not **let her brand new Barbie be decapitated by her sister! "MOM!"

"Yes sweetie?" a thirty-two year old Midori yelled from the kitchen.

"Tell Ami to stop eating Barbie!" Amu screamed.

Walking out of the kitchen, the brunette just chuckled. How she adored watching her two children bicker over something so pointless. They really were sisters. "Now Ami, that is Amu's toy." Amu grinned in satisfaction.

"But Mommy! Ami want it!" The grammar of the two year old amusing the mother.

Walking over to pick up the toddler, Midori took the Barbie, handing it back to Amu who gave an excited squeal while running back into her room, "I'm sorry honey, but you can play with Mr. Teddy ok?"

Giving a 'humph' in approval, Ami was given her favorite teddy bear while waddling back in her bedroom.

Laying back in a recliner, the worn-out Midori just wished for her husband to come home from work sooner.

_~Six Years Ago~_

Running down the streets if Tokyo, ten year old Amu Hinamori couldn't wait to arrive home. I mean, it **was** her birthday after all. She even got a call from her mom in school to say there was a huge surprise waiting for her! Maybe the new dollhouse she wanted was waiting for her!

With that thought in mind, the pinkette quickened her pace, for she could see her house now.

'_A few more steps!'_ She thought, _'almost there!'_

_**BANG**_

She stopped. It sounded like it came from near her house. She started walking again.

_**BANG**_

She slowed her pace once more. _'No,' _She thought, _' that did come from my house.'_

Arriving at her front door, she slammed it open.

Quiet, it was very quiet. Maybe a surprise party?

"Hello?" She yelled. No answer.

Her shoes came off her feet as she struggled to find the light switch.

Her hands slithered across the wall until they met up with what will bring light into the dark and gloomy home.

The lights came on. "If you guys are throwing a party I-"

Her breath caught in her throat.

Blood.

Everywhere.

The usually white walls soaked in dark crimson.

"M-mommy?" She yelled. "Daddy?"

A trail of liquid caught her eye as she walked into the dining room.

"Ami?" She screamed louder, "HELLO?"

Dead silence.

Following the frightening trail, the young girl became more frightened.

More and more blood came into sight the farther she stepped into the house.

Entering the living room the pinkette screamed, tears threatening to fall, "If this is a prank, you guys are so-"

"Dead," She finally whispered.

One tear fell, then another.

Dropping to her knees, the ten year old stared wide eyed.

If this is what they meant by surprise, they could take it back.

Limbs.

Blood.

Guts.

Insides, outsides.

Adult sized, child sized.

Everywhere.

On the floor.

On the ceiling.

On the walls.

Everywhere.

On the banner hanging from the fireplace with the words _'Happy Birthday Amu!' _written in pink.

On the huge box wrapped in paper stamped with pictures of presents which she already knew held her dream dollhouse.

Even on the knife lying on the floor next to what she was pretty sure was what used to be her family.

Everywhere.

More tears.

Hands shaking.

'_Am I breathing?' _She wondered. It sure didn't feel like it.

The sirens of ambulances and cop cars sounded outside the usually loud and active house.

She didn't hear them.

The door was smashed open followed by a large amount of police officers.

"Miss? Miss are you alright?" A doctor asked in her face.

She didn't hear that either.

She didn't hear anything.

_~Present~_

Briskly walking the streets of Tokyo, a young man barked angrily into his phone. "No! I DON'T CARE UTAU! Just tell him you don't like him anymore!… You know I'm not a counselor right?… Yeah do that… Ok… Ok bye."

Slowly shutting his phone the seventeen year old business owner sighed, _'I'm too young for this,' _he thought.

Wanting to get home even quicker now, the midnight blue haired man increased his strides across the crowded sidewalk.

"Yo! Ikuto!"The said man stopped and looked around to see his best friend for seven years come sprinting towards him.

"Hey, Kukai," he replied, half happy and annoyed to see him.

"Hey, dude, can I borrow, like 50 bucks?"

Ok, now more like 75% annoyed.

The man just glared at his best friend, "Why?"

Shrinking back a little, the brunette spoke his intentions, "Uh… because I kind of need money for this date tonight…"

Shaking his head, Ikuto just sighed, "Playing poker again Kukai? Tsk, tsk. You're going to end up losing all your money you know."

Turning slightly red, Kukai hung his head, "Dude, I know… I'm like addicted."

Pulling out his wallet, Ikuto chuckled, "Yeah, yeah. Just this is it ok?"

"Ok! I'll try to stop I swear! Kukai shouted running off. He was so lucky to have a best friend who's a millionaire.

And a millionaire he was.

Name: Tsukiyomi Ikuto

Age: 17

Hair Color: Blue

Business: Owner of the biggest music corporation in the continent.

No wonder he had so much dough.

Now finished with donating money, Ikuto continued his quick pace, now he REALLY wanted to get home and relax.

Now, Ikuto had always had sensitive ears and could hear things such as a nail scraping a wall 20 feet away or a grasshopper leaping from a blade of grass to another beneath his feet. So, walking by an alleyway to hear a muffled scream automatically turned his head and stopped his pace dead short.

What would most likely have been silence to most people was a loud racket to Ikuto as he slowly walked down the alleyway towards the noise that caught his attention just moments ago.

A 'Shh!' was heard as the teen stopped short. A pair of footsteps running clumsily in the opposite direction almost distracted the millionaire of the near-silent footsteps heading towards him.

The footsteps were light like those of a girl's. Deciding to take a small risk, Ikuto walked further down the alleyway towards the now louder footsteps.

"Hello?" Silence. The footsteps stopped.

Taking a higher risk, Ikuto spoke again, "I heard a scream and thought maybe someone was in trouble…"

The footsteps suddenly started up again, thundering as they made their way towards him.

Startled, Ikuto stepped back slightly. He was not expecting this.

Like a train hurtling towards its destination, a body was thrown at the confused teen. Hard. Knocking him over in the process.

Thinking he was being attacked, the teen grabbed the body and rolled over so he was on top of it.

This is not what he was expecting.

Underneath the startled teen was a girl, no younger than 15, staring back at him. No, glaring back at him.

Being a teenage boy, the first thing he notices was her lack of clothes. Of course it was a good thing she was at least wearing underwear. The second thing he noticed was her bright pink hair and honey golden eyes that were burning holes in his own.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" She screamed, surprising the teen more.

"Calm down! I was just trying to help."

"Yeah right," she sniffled, "You were probably just and accomplice to that other drunk guy."

That stopped him for a moment. Drunk? Accomplice? Was she about to be…?

"What just happened to you?" He whispered to the still struggling girl.

"Like you don't know." She barked. He could practically hear the venom dripping from her spoken words.

"OK! I'm going to get up alright? Please don't try to kill me."

The girl stopped struggling and looked at him. Slowly she nodded.

"Ok, good." Slowly standing up, Ikuto watched the girl the entire time, making sure she wasn't up to anything. Finally standing up fully, Ikuto took in the strange girl.

Still looking up at him from the ground Ikuto could see her face was almost completely filled with bruises and scars. A black bruise surrounded her right eye as a red line ran straight across the other, making him believe she was struck on the eye with a weapon of some sort. Moving his eyes lower, the puffiness of her lips showed she had been kissed brutally hard. Moving even farther down, another large gash was found across her stomach most likely made with the same weapon used against her eye. Finally his eyes met her legs and widened as he saw all the bruises, scratches, and scars. It wasn't an over-statement to say she had almost no untouched skin. Scanning over her body once more, the boy could definitely conclude this girl, not much younger than himself, was just about to be raped, and he was quite sure it wouldn't have been the first time.

"If you're done scanning me would you mind moving so I can get up?" She hissed.

He didn't budge. Instead he couldn't figure out why she wasn't even upset. In fact she was acting as if nothing ever happened. He was completely confused.

"Um… maybe I judged wrong… but were you just about to, uh, get… uh…"

"Raped?"

"…"

The girl just shoved him out of the way and stood up, "Yup."

Watching the girl, Ikuto couldn't get over one thought running through his head. This girl was crazy.

Noticing his confused stare the girl sighed, "You're probably thinking I'm crazy right?"

He nodded, _'Great she can read minds too.'_

"Figures. All guys are the sa-"Suddenly she hissed in pain. She almost forgot about her stomach.

Snapping out of his trance, Ikuto caught the falling girl quickly and helped her to stand up, "I have to get you home. Where do you live?"

"I don't have a home." She quietly replied.

A little taken back, the boy tried once more, "Well then tell me where your family or relatives live, I'll take you ther-"

"I don't have any family." She interrupted.

Once again confused, he asked, "You must have someplace to go… right?"

No answer.

"Well, then you're just going to have to come with me." He told her.

Grabbing her wrist, Ikuto tried to make her follow him, only to be greeted with a slight whimper that anybody other than him would have never heard.

Taking his hand off her wrist he examined it.

Three red lines caught his eye as well as on pink and one white. Switching to grab the other wrist he saw the same scenario but with one more white. He figure the white lines were the oldest and the red the most recent.

He couldn't believe his eyes.

Looking up at the girl he just realized was struggling to release her hands from his grip; Ikuto realized this girl was homeless. She had nowhere to go and even though she tried to hide her sadness, the only way to keep it locked in was to let it out on her wrists. If he didn't know better, he'd say she was trying to die. She was about to get raped and showed no signs of fright or sadness. He had to help her.

"Ok, come on we're heading home… here put this on." Throwing off his jacket he placed it around her. Don't want her to be too exposed in public.

The girl just looked up in confusion, trying to hide the pain she was feeling in her stomach area. She couldn't help but wonder why such a complete stranger was trying to help her.

Tugging her along, Ikuto pulled her out of the alley, "Oh and by the way, the name's Ikuto." He told her.

And quietly, oh so gently she replied in a voice only someone like Ikuto could hear. "My name's Amu… and thank you for saving me…" And with that fell unconscious.

Pulling her onto his back to give her a piggy-back ride, Ikuto couldn't help but think it was going to be a long day.


End file.
